Sneaking Happiness
by UNF.KStew
Summary: Bella is caught between her first love and her true love. However, she doesn't know which is which. Is she right where she has always wanted to be? Or is she willing to risk everything for happiness? All human. Rated M for lemony goodness.


I closed the back door as quietly as possible, which was pointless. My husband had not arrived at home yet. Still, better safe than sorry.

I turned around and slid down the back door, hugging my knees and willing my erratic heart to calm.

_Lord, please let him make it home safely.. and PLEASE don't let him be seen_, I prayed silently.

With a deep sigh, I rose to my feet and made my way to the living room.

I need a believable story. An alibi, if you will.

"_Just tell him that you are going to spend the night at your dad's house. It's not some crazy, unbelievable lie, Bells. Staying over at Charlie's is something you would actually do. He'll never know,"_ he had whispered to me.

It was a reasonable lie, but I had a bad feeling about it. What if he drove by my dad's and seen that my car was not in the driveway?

Too risky, I decided.

I plopped down on the couch and expelled yet another sigh. What am I going to tell him?

I glanced at the clock. 5:15. He'll be off of work in fifteen minutes. If I was really doing this tonight, I needed to make up a story.. fast.

I grabbed the cordless phone from the table beside me, dialed his cell, and waited for an answer.

"Cullen Enterprises, this is Stephanie speaking. How may I help you?"

I rolled my eyes at my husband's annoyingly chipper assistant. She had always been on the happy side, especially after being promoted to cater Washington's wealthiest businessman and his every need.

"Edward Cullen, please," I said halfheartedly.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. One moment," she said, before pressing a button that automatically made what had to have been the world's cheesiest music start playing. Ugh, it was worse than elevator music.

My heart picked up its pace as I suddenly remembered my reason for calling. I had never spent a night away from our home. Certainly he would be suspicious?

"Mr. Cullen speaking," his soothing voice came over the line.

"He…Hey," I stuttered. _Crap. Get it together, Bella._

"Bella? Is everything okay? You sound worried."

"No, no. Everything is fine. I was just calling to tell you that I won't be home tonight. There is a book signing in Port Angeles tomorrow and Mrs. Mary is ordering all employees to attend. She arranged hotel rooms for everyone so we can wake up in time to get a good spot in line."

There. A believable lie with great distance and less chance of getting caught. I held my breath waiting on his response.

"Who's the author?" he said.

"Some chef that is apparently a favorite of Mrs. Mary's."

Complete silence that lasts for a few seconds, or is it years?

"Okay, sweetheart. Please be careful and call me when you have settled in your room. I should be leaving here shortly. Do you think you will be gone by the time I arrive?"

"Uh, I've already packed and it's getting late. I should probably head out before it gets too dark. I made fettuccini alfredo for dinner. It's in the fridge if you want some."

"Mmm, my favorite. Well, alright then. Drive safely and have fun tomorrow. I love you."

A stabbing pain ripped through my heart as I said, "I love you too."

I pressed end on the call and placed the phone back on the receiver. The sigh that escaped me this time was one of relief.

A vibration in my back pocket resulted in a gasp and a jump out of my skin. I reached back and pulled out my cell phone, smiling at the reason for its outburst.

A text message. From him.

**Sunshine?**

The code word. Sunshine was code for "the coast is clear." It was established to decrease our chances of discovery. If I replied with the same word, then he knew I was alone. No response meant no more texts.

_**Sunshine :)**_ I replied.

I glanced at the clock again. 5:34.

Shit, Edward is off work and on his way. I told him I would be gone before he got home.

I jumped up and half ran to our bedroom.

At least the entire conversation wasn't a lie. I had actually already packed my bag so I could make a speedy exit.

Another vibration from my phone resulted in another smile. Why am I so giddy? It's just a text message.

_But it's a text message from him,_ I thought to myself.

**Tell me the :) that you sent means yes.. **Yes, it meant yes. He had me to himself for an entire night.

_**See you soon.**_ I quickly typed back.

I grabbed my bag and looked around, making sure that I packed everything that would be needed on a night away from my husband.

Nope, couldn't think of anything else.

After throwing on some shoes, I ran to the kitchen, swiped the keys off the counter and rushed to the front door.

No need to lock the door behind me. Edward would be here soon, plus, I don't have time. I climb in my overly expensive car that Edward insists that I drive and took off.

25 minutes later, I'm parked in the driveway of a small cabin, deep in the woods of La Push. No neighbors nearby, no busy streets or sidewalks. Just an adorable house in the middle of nowhere.

I shut the engine off and reach in the passenger's side for my bag.

I hear my door open, which doesn't surprise me because he does it every time.

I turn my head to look out the door and find the culprit, looking just the way he did when he left my house not 1 hour ago.

Muscular, tan, tall, stunning.. Jacob. My Jacob.

I forget the bag and climb out of the car and into a pair of the strongest arms I have ever felt.

He wraps them around me, buries his nose in my hair, and gently lifts me off the ground.

"Jake," I whisper, feeling completely consumed by him, and loving it.

"I missed you, Bells. I'm so glad you're here," he whispered back.

"Me too."


End file.
